


A Little Less Conversation

by lorraina



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Guilty, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rough Sex, consensual drunk sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraina/pseuds/lorraina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor和Will似乎在他们不交谈的时候能相处的更好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Less Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503239) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



理应说些什么去打破沉默，但是Will并不想说话，不想和在吧台的Herrmann说话，不想和坐他旁边的Connor说话，更不想和发来信息问他好不好的Natalie说话。他当然不好，所有的愤怒、内疚与挫折感一起混在在他胸口，异常苦涩，感谢威士忌温和的灼烧感帮他缓解了一部分，但这还远远不够。他早就过了能通过烂醉来拜托烦恼的年纪，它需要的是比这更猛烈的，立刻，用一些纯粹的肉体的行为来盖过脑海里那些嗡嗡作响的声音，只有这样才能让他平静下来。

他一般不会因为这种事情去找Connor Rhodes，尤其是当他现在依然能感受到当那个男人猛地把他推到墙上时压在他身体上的重量的感觉，还能感受到因此而获得的擦伤在他衬衫下面隐隐作痛，他渴望这些。

Will让Herrmann给他重新满上一杯，喝了一口，再把这种欲望说出口和抛之脑后之间摇摆不定，但他再决定之前先一步说出了口。

“我喜欢那种感觉。”这是Will在他们离开医院来到Molly喝上一杯之后说的第一句话。

Will通过余光看到Conner把头转向了他，眉毛因为困扰他在说什么而皱在了一起。他继续盯着自己的杯子，看着里面威士忌流动时产生的金色漩涡，然后在他决定解释一切之前喝上了一小口，“是在电梯里，你压着我时候的感觉。”

他回味自己刚说出的那句话就像吃了一口难以咀嚼的肉。他还可以说些别的，他也可以去提问，但这并不会发生，特别是面对他的是他本身就不怎么喜欢和信任的Connor。但该死的是这些想法并没有因此终止，反而使他更硬了。Charles医生大概会因为这个现象十分激动，但他是不会知道这件事情发生的，这取决于Will会不会告诉他。

Connor看着Will，手上不安地旋转着杯子，从他脸上看不出来他对刚才那句话有任何的反应，也并没有给出任何回答。

Will开始思索怎么把这件事情一笑而过。对不起，哥们，你要知道今天有多么糟糕，我想我应该是喝多了。或者就这么一言不发地起身走开，又或者冲着Connor脸上来一拳看看会有什么发生。

在Will决定好怎么做之前，Connor放下了他的杯子，杯子落在桌子上的声音听上去就像个感叹句，使得这个过程看起来很坚决。

“起来，走。”Connor一边说着一边站了起来，他并没有在意Will并未来得及做出回应，甚至根本不关心Will会做出什么样的回应，他说那句话时候的语气就表明了这并不是一个随便的建议，而是一个不容质疑的决定。

这是Will完全没有意料到的，他抬头去看Connor，然后收到了对方因为他没有做出相应跟上来的动作而质疑的眼神，再下一秒Will只想立即离开这里，他买了单然后跟上了Connor。

*

他们几乎刚进了Connor的公寓，Will就立刻被推向墙，面对着，两只胳膊在背后被交叉固定着，这和几个小时在电梯里的状态完全一致，Will被Connor用身体压着，他能感受到Connor温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。

Will象征性的挣扎了一下，为的是测一下Connor对他压制的程度，而Connor为此抬高了Will的双臂使他更加无法挣扎，这个动作致使一闪而过的刺痛顺着他的肩膀传到他的胳膊，这种感觉使他兴奋的燥热起来。Will感受到了自己背后Connor坚硬而迫切的灼热，他庆幸Connor跟他一样享受这种力量游戏，虽然这也并不能减少因此而造成的尴尬。Will颤抖地松了一口气，额头抵着墙壁，让自己在这种被控制的状态下完全的放松。

“这就是你想要的么？”Connor的声音听起来有些紧张。

他抓着Will手腕的手松了一些，似乎在等待着Will趁这个机会挣脱然后给他一拳。他们应该在事先商量一下，但是他们并没有。两个人只是在沉默中赶回了Connor的公寓，没有人提起Will的坦白或是Connor暗示的含义，一切就是那么自然而然的发展下去。Will现在特别不想讲话，但他知道如果他不给出了一个明确的信号，Connor是不会继续下去的，对此Connor表现得很坚决。如果Will是在一个更舒适的状态下，他会认为这样的举动是出于安全并基于双方意愿出发的，而事实上，Will并不会因为Connor表现得像个混蛋一样的逼着他说出自己到底是为了得到什么才在这里的粗暴的羞辱行为感到惊讶。

他并没有想转过头，而是用他确定Connor可以听到的声音对着墙喃喃自语：“我现在要的是无暇去思考任何事情，好么？如果你觉得坐下来进行一场畅谈也可以达到这个效果，那么请便。”

Connor重新握紧了Will的手腕，力道比之前更大，甚至已经近似于惩罚。“真抱歉我居然还想放过你，混蛋。”

“如果我打算退出，你会知道的。”Will将身体向后顶着Connor的腹股肌，透过层层衣物去感受他的勃起并想象这在他身体里填满时候的感觉。这种原始的性冲动在Connor把他粗暴的抵在电梯间之后就挥之不去，他太渴望这种感觉以至于他几乎能体会到快感，而耐心向来不是他的长处。

“快点。”他试图去挣脱，但并不是真的想去挣脱，这样做只是为了起个好头。

Will的脖子上感受到一阵刺痛，Connor在他行动之后直接在他领口下方咬了一口，力道并不足以刺破皮肤，但确实会给Will留下一个在第二天难以掩盖的淤青。“有没有告诉过你，耐心是种美德，Halstead？”

无论多么尖锐地回击都在Connor开始解开他的裤子的时候化为乌有。考虑到Connor在一只手握着Will手腕的情况下，他仅用一只手解开皮带扣的动作已经很迅速了，但这对于渴求肌肤相亲的Will来说还不够快。

当Connor的手指第一次靠近Will仍束缚在内裤里的勃起时，他颤抖了，他颤抖了，同时感受到了难以置信的性致高昂和没法进一步的失落。Connor的手是冰凉的，不过很快就因为为Will手淫而热起来了，不过这种慢吞吞的动作更像是挑逗。

Will咬住嘴，试图阻止自己发声乞求Connor的更深一步，即便求你了已经快从他紧咬的牙关中出去。即便如此，他的身体早一步出卖了他。他已经在Connor长而纤细的外科医生的手指之下沉醉，身体在姿势的限制里轻颤，但这远远不够，汗水顺着他的发际线流到脸颊上。

过了一会儿，那只手离开了他的身体。如果不是因为Will感受到了Connor正焦急而笨拙的解开自己牛仔裤的纽扣并听到了拉链拉开的呲呲声和丹宁布摩擦的声音，他会因为Connor停下动作而抗议的，但他没有，因为没有什么能比两个人坦诚相见更美好的了。这依旧花了足够长的时间来摆脱掉两个人的裤子和内衣，Will庆幸Connor当下并没有对他们的衬衫有任何打算。Connor松开了Will的手腕，然后握住Will的臀部向后让他们能靠得更近，而当Will把他的胳膊调整到可以支撑的枪的姿势时，他体会到了因为长久残酷的拉伸而导致的剧烈的刺痛。

但这都无所谓，因为终于，终于他可以感受到Connor粗野灼热的阴茎抵着他的屁股，中间没有任何布料阻隔他们，甜蜜又痛苦的，Will的后背向后弯起为了能更好的支撑自己。

Connor开口时气息有些断断续续，他的嘴唇动着的时候轻轻扫过Will的耳朵，他呼吸中温暖并刺激的威士忌味道飘进Will的鼻子。“总有一天，我会把你扔到床上，用那些你最讨厌的昂贵的领带把你绑个结实，用我的手指操到你气喘吁吁地求饶。”他的声音听起来低沉并且危险，Will难以控制住一声，一半因为抗议，一半因为渴望。“我会让你知道有耐心很重要，但不是今天，不用担心。”

Will身体的一部分希望Connor这样做，希望自己被压制被捆绑，希望那细长灵活的手指一次又一次地干他直到他无法呼吸，让他的世界里只有欲望，不过与此同时他并没有意识到Connor已经对他们的下一次有了计划，在Will看来这应该只是为了逃避Jennifer Baker和一切烦心事而进行的一次一夜情，他还没有去考虑关于是否把这种关系进一步发展下去。

Will很快就因为Connor在他的身体里进行粗鲁快速扩张的两根手指分心了，Connor应该是在附近随便找了润肤露来润滑，除非他有随身携带润滑剂的爱好。

Will因为浑身燥热而流汗的双手已经没办法再支撑着墙，同样难以支撑的还有他的意识。“干我。”他恳求着，并因为声音中的沙哑和渴求埋怨自己。他闭上眼睛，改做用手臂抵在墙上来支撑他的额头，，并因为Connor的手指撤出他的身体而泄露了呜呜声。

“嘘，我马上就满足你。”Connor在Will脖颈侧轻声说道，言语中的温柔、沉稳和令人安心的感觉很快就被他的阴茎在Will后穴的挤压盖过去了。

这是Will最喜欢的部分，整个感官都被最初进入时带来的痛觉和充实感占据。没有什么能比这更棒了，这绝对是使Will嗡嗡作响的脑袋安静下来的最好办法。他呼了一口气，然后放纵自己沉溺于这种不适与极乐来回交错的体验。

Connor的第一次进入是缓慢的，几乎令人讨厌，Will可以完全感受到Connor在他体内的每一英寸，Will听到自己的恳求声从一堵墙似的噪音中传来，他就像经历了一场爆炸一样在耳鸣。Will咬住嘴唇试图去阻拦那些乞求之词从嘴里溢出，但这完全不能阻止那些因为Connor终于加快速度撞击时他发出的破碎的声音。Connor几乎完全退出，然后立即深入进去，一次又一次，调整角度以便他每次都可以撞到Will的前列腺。

Connor的手指再次碰到他的阴茎时，Will差点儿就高潮了，他几乎因为逐渐的快感而哭出来，然而Connor为了阻止Will释放而加大了手上的力度，控制住Will只能徘徊于边缘。

事实证明Connor确实精于此道，这真他妈的不公平，这个医界金童在性方面也胜出了。Connor使Will随着他撞击的不规律的频率达到高潮，Will的嘴唇几乎要咬出血了，他的关节因为拳头的紧握而发痛，眼睛也因生理泪水而模糊，口中说出的词已经很难成句，那都是些因为欲望而生气、绝望、毫无顾忌地恳求和谩骂的混合。

终于，Connor释放了，他的脸埋进了Will的肩膀并发出了一声低吼，他的手又开始上下撸动起来，直到Will痛苦而灼烧的阴茎在他手里撞击，就像一拳打向太阳穴那般疼痛。

随着高潮的到来，Will的意识逐渐涣散，一阵困意袭来。他的脑袋逐渐变成了单线程，完全没有注意到自己被从墙边移开并挪到了床上。

“谢了哥们，我躺一会儿就去清理自己然后穿上衣服，成么？”Will的话从枕头中传出来。

他最后听到的是Connor用温柔又惹人厌的笑声回答他：“当然，你想怎么样都可以。”

*

Will是被咖啡的香味唤醒的，阳光透过窗户打到他脸上，这让他花了一段时间才能适应过来，然后想起来为什么他会出现在这里，与此同时，Connor出现在门口，头发湿漉漉，没有穿上衣。

“你起了，那正好，如果我没记错的话，还有一个小时就是你的轮班。”

Will看了眼手表，Connor并没有说错，但这并没有阻止他嘲弄了一句：“你已经等不及把我踢出去了，对吧？”

他当然并没有因此感觉受伤，但这也从侧面证明Connor说的以后继续的打算根本没有过夜。Will从床上下来，拿起他在椅子上叠的整齐的衣服开始穿上。

Connor用难以理解的眼神看着他，“事实上，我是打算给你准备早饭并送你去工作的，不过如果你还表现的如此混蛋，你还是自己打车吧。”他抬起眼睛，眼神就像昨晚在Molly时候那样充满挑衅，Will觉得下一秒他们都要打起来了。直面Connor是一件很糟心的事情，因为他根本没法预测。当你以为他会左转时，他会来个措手不及的右转。

在捏了捏鼻梁缓解头痛之后，Will闭上了他的眼睛然后摇了摇头。来一杯咖啡听起来不错，而且还能有人陪他一起去医院。“抱歉，”他自嘲地笑了笑，不情愿的，“看起来我们真的在沟通这件事上彻底失败了，不是么？”

听到这句话之后，Connor的嘴角抽动了一下，“我认为我们昨晚做的就不错。”

“你说的是当我们不说话的时候?”他哼了一声，转身背向Connor，扣上了衬衫的纽扣并穿好了裤子。“是的，我就是这个意思，看起来我们在不说话的时候能相处的更好。”他走出房间的时候经过了在门口的Connor，后者伸出手抓住了他的衣服，把衬衫弄皱了。

“喂，你…”

“对我来说确实很管用。”Connor打断了Will的抱怨，把他一把拉过来并直接吻上去，这个对于他们的初吻来说是一个奇妙的时间点但包含异常的甜蜜，Will从没有想过会从Connor那里得到这个吻，尤其是在经历了昨晚之后。这需要一段时间适应这个新情况，但随着Connor的手穿过Will因为刚起床而有些凌乱的头发来加深这个吻，两个人的舌头纠缠在了一起，牙齿因为深吻时不时碰到嘴唇，Will觉得他大概完全不介意以后和Connor在一起的时候闭上嘴。


End file.
